


Please don't go!

by OtakuBisexualBean



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Corporal Punishment, Drama, Hentai, M/M, Rape, Romance, Torture, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuBisexualBean/pseuds/OtakuBisexualBean
Summary: The twins had an argument. Aki madly leaves the house. But his life will be in danger...
Relationships: Kaidou Aki/Kaidou Shima
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Part 1:Aki leaves the house

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my English suck,but it's not my official language. Also,this fanfic contains 18+ stuff , pedophilia and relationship between so siblings. If you don't like it or if it disturbs you,please leave that page for your own good.

"Baka! That's what you get for tutoring and babying that girl!". Aki's angry voice broke the silence in the house. Haru and Ren jumped up, flinching at the sound. "Aki and Shima are arguing again?"Ren asked quietly. Haru sighed "Maybe. And I guess it's for Ai-Chan again". "Isn't it obvious? It seems like Aki is jealous..."Ren mumbled thoughtfully. "Maybe.."Haru rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Ren stood up "I'm gonna check them out" he announced as he walked out of their bedroom. Haru followed him. The two ran in the twins' bedroom. The scene which they saw was just shocking! Shima had raised up his left hand and had slapped his twin. Aki was on the floor,Shima's dark red handprint was decorating his right cheek. The older twin stood up immediately,his eyes getting full of tears and ran out of the room. The other three Kaidous chased him,but it was too late. Aki had left the house. Shima immediately regretted his action. Because of him,Aki was gone. What if he gets hurt? Or worse..die? And that because of a fucking slap!!! Haru crossed his arms, staring at his brother "Why did you do that? You seriously have to apologise" he said sternly. Shima sighed "I know. I didn't mean to hit him,I just got...a little bit mad... I'm sorry"he mumbled. The older Kaidou sighed "You're forgiven. But please tell me what happened. Why did you slap him?". The younger twin said everything about the argument:as Haru thought,it was about Ai."...and then....,Aki told me that he would be better without me in his life... that's why I slapped him"Shima said, looking down. Haru patted his brother's shoulder "It wasn't your fault then. At least not fully. A slap is nothing in front of these words. Aki should apologise first". Shima nodded. "I guess. For now we should find him. Something tells me that he is in danger right now..."


	2. Part 2:The abuse

***meanwhile***

Aki kept running around the streets before stopping to a small,dark road. He slowed down and then started walking. He stopped for a while to take a breath. That stupid Shima,he thought, clutching his fists. He wouldn't cry,he wouldn't cry...he sighed and laid his back against the wall, trying to hold back his tears. Suddenly,a small group of tall men(three of them were too tall that Aki was like a dwarf in front of them)who seemed drunk. One of them approached the Kaidou boy "Hey cutie. Are you lost?"his breath was stinking alcohol. Aki flinched slightly "No I'm not lost. I just...". Another guy lifted up his chin slightly, looking at his cheek "Ohh nawww,you got hit, didn't you little one?". Aki slapped the guy's arm away "I'm not a baby! Get off me,baka!"he yelled, pushing the man away. The first boy shook his head "Tsk tsk,you have such a stubborn altitude. Seriously you need someone to teach you a lesson. Manami,if you don't mind"he said to one of the three taller men(The tallest to be honest). Manami bowed slightly"Of course,Azuki-Kun" he said before grabbing Aki's wrists, pinning him against the wall. Aki started squirming "Let go off me asshole!"he kicked the taller dude in nuts. Manami grunted "You little bitch!"he gripped the boy's wrists tighter, bruising them. "Itai! It hurts!"the brunette groaned in pain. Azuki(,who is like the leader of the group)patted his head "Aww but we didn't even start yet. That's nothing dear~" he kicked, before nodding to Manami, meaning: Keep going. The tall man held Aki against the wall, removing his T-shirt. A shiver was sent down at Aki's bare chest. The boy who commented Aki's handprint (his name is Toru)stared at the younger boy's upper body in awe "Oh my! He is stubborn,but he has such a great body!"he commented again(oh I forgot to say:the group had flashlights with them so they could see Aki clearly and the opposite). Azuki smirked "Yeah right? I have an idea:why don't we line up? We can all have fun with him. Toru,you can start". Toru gladly stepped in front of the captured boy, unzipping his trousers. Manami let go off the captured Kaidou,but he made sure his wrists were tied tightly behind his back. Toru removed his trousers,and Aki could see the bulge forming in the man's pants. The fuck?! He was going to be raped?! The brunette started screaming for help,but another man from the group(Shobu),closed his mouth with a rubber ball! Toru removed all of his clothes and walked to the boy. "it's your first time dear?Aww don't worry,I promise I'm gonna be gentle on you" and with that,he started undoing the "uke's" shorts,but Aki kicked him, almost breaking his jaw. Toru growled both in pain and anger. The second taller boy(Sugi,the most sadist)took a whip "Can I use it?"he asked the leader. Azuki nodded "Freely,Sugi-Senpai. Ten licks are fine..for now". Sugi smiled evilly before tying the boy's feet. He then bares Aki completely. "There. I'm gonna start"he announced as he raised up the whip, bringing it down on the boy's shoulder blades. Aki muffle screeches in pain, shaking violently. Sugi kept whipping him until breaking his soft skin. Blood filled the ground. Aki muffle cried in pain.

Meanwhile,a boy walked through the streets. It was Ikuyoshi Sasaki, Haru's co-host and kind of fan. The boy hummed to himself while walking when he suddenly heard someone crying. Ikuyoshi raised an eyebrow and went to check it out. What he saw was just freaky! He saw Aki Kaidou getting raped by two older men(one was playing his nipples,the other was sucking his dick harshly),a third one was whipping him repeatedly and another one was filling his anus with wine. Sasaki gasped and took his phone.


	3. Part:3:The rescue/ Happy Ending

***5 minutes later***

Haru,Ren and Shima were informed about the situation. The three boys ran to were Ikuyoshi was. The boy pointed the gang. "Here. These are the guys. Should I call the police?"he whispered. Haru shook his head "Not yet. It will make things worse. We can handle it first". And with that,he nodded to Shima "You know what to do". Shima nodded. He got his phone and started recording the scene. When he recorded enough,he called out "Hey dudes! Do you need any help?". Azuki glared at him "Who the hell are you and what do you want?!". Shima showed his phone "That's my brother who you are abusing. If you want to survive the police,leave him alone this instant. Or I will call the police. You see,I have proofs here". Azuki sighed angrily "You are lucky that we are kind. Let's go guys". The group left.

***time skip.***

Haru was mad. He was never like that before. "You should get a lesson,young man! I'm disappointed of you Aki. What if we didn't appear in time?!"he yelled at his brother. Aki looked down shamefully "I'm sorry,Nii-Chan" he sniffled. Haru crossed his arms "An apology isn't enough. Now turn around. Shima,Ren,can you please go?". His two younger brothers obeyed,but Ren secretly stood behind the wall listening to them. He heard Aki sobbing,and the sound of an impact cracking against flesh. Yup,Haru was spanking Aki with his belt

***time skip***

Shima woke up in the middle of the night, hearing someone weeping. He turned to see his twin curled up, crying silently. Shima held him close to his body "It's fine Aki. You are safe now". Aki sniffled "I'm sorry Shima. I caused too much trouble. I even hurt your feelings". Shima lifted up his chin "It's ok. I forgive you. Besides,it was my fault too. Because I slapped you,you almost got killed"and then..he kissed his lips gently. Aki immediately stopped crying and returned the kiss. Shims pulled back, before whispering:"Please don't go Aki. I love you". Aki smiled and whispered back"Never ever. And I love you too,Shima"


End file.
